User blog:Summer Taco/Bonds Unbroken - A Shadowhunter Fan Fiction
Bonds Unbroken is a Shadowhunter fan fiction written by Emilia and Aria. Chapter 1: Foresight ~ αяıα шεƨтвяσσκ ~ αяıα “Miss Westbrook!” Mrs. Baccari snapped me back into reality. “Err, sorry? What was the question?” I asked nervously. “I asked you, ‘Miss Westbrook, are you paying attention?’” The other kids snickered. “Uh, I am? Now?” I replied slowly. Mrs. Baccari wasn’t amused. “Stop doodling in your textbook. I thought you hated art. Now, nitrogen can also be used in the making...” she continued her lecture. I looked at my textbook. She was right; I hated art. Then why was my copy of Beginning Chemistry covered in strange drawings that looked like this? It was so complicated, I didn’t know how I could’ve drawn it. Normally, when I’m asked to draw a bowl of fruit, I draw a trashcan instead. This, though, was drawn carefully with intricate patterns, and made no sense. “Please turn to page forty-two, class,” Mrs. Baccari instructed us. I turned to the page. It was, too, covered in that strange mark and I had no idea what the components of NaCl were because of that. Mrs. Baccari glanced at me, and with an exasperated sigh, said, “That’s it, Miss Westbrook. Detention after my class.” I sighed. It wasn’t anything new; Mrs. Baccari loathed me. She kept talking about random chemical compounds and whatnot, and I got bored again (as usual). I wondered what that mark was. It was odd. Maybe... As a test, I picked up my lucky pen—I don't call it lucky for no reason—and drew the symbol on my arm. Nothing happened. I looked back at the whole classroom, and suddenly a new scene flashed in front of my eyes for a second, but I remembered it vividly. It was the exact same classroom, but with blood splattered on the walls and dead students everywhere, and a bloodied Mrs. Baccari hanging from the celing fan. I staggered back in my chair. The scene I imagined faded away. “Miss Westbrook?” This time, the teacher didn’t say it scoldingly; she approached me cautiously. I didn’t say anything for a moment. “I—I’m fine.” She went back to the blackboard. “Remember, detention,” she said, but I had a dreadful feeling there wouldn't be one. I looked back at the mark I drew, and it screamed to me. Foresight. Foresight. Chapter 2: Angelic Monster ~ εмıʟıα σƨшαʟᴅ ~ εмıʟıα So I was walking in the hallways with my friend Anastasia when a black symbol caught my eye. It was unlike any other art that I have ever seen. It was black and wavy with a strange symbol to it: angelic.png "Emilia!" Anastasia spoke to me, snapping me out of the daze that I was in. "Annie, it's nothing." I quickly replied. "Just examining someone's art work for the upcoming art festival." Anastasia gave me an uneasy look as we entered our History class together. I took my seat beside someone most girls would be screaming to sit by, James Carstairs. This boy had the build and hair that made every girl swoon. He even made me feel a bit flustered sometimes. Anyways, Mr. Kelly was going over information about Victorian London, which according to James was his favorite era in history. Personally, I found the 1940s more interesting, but everyone is entitled to their own opinions, right? Problem was, the same symbol that appeared in the hallway appeared around the history room, including my textbook, because inconveniently, Mr. Kelly called on me. "Ms. Oswald, who was Britain's monarch?" "Queen Victoria, duh." I sharply replied. James gave me a quick smirk, and I couldn't help but blush a bit. Eventually, class came to a end, but I went to show Mr. Kelly my history textbook that had been ruined thanks to that black linear drawing. "Mr Kelly," I started, "My history textbook is messed up." I went to show my teacher the textbook. But as soon as the symbol crossed his eyes, he gave off some sort of an anger flare of sorts, like a monster. Quickly, I pulled the textbook out of Mr. Kelly's sight before leaving the classroom with Annie. "You know," Anastasia started talking to me, "Mr. Kelly is going to want to see you again about your textbook." "I guess we'll see." I retorted as Annie and I walked off to the cafeteria together for lunch. Chapter 3: Dreams to Reality ~ αяıα шεƨтвяσσκ ~ αяıα I’d been wary of my surroundings all day, so naturally my friend Avi followed me around the hallways, asking me questions every minute. “What’s up? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Now, Avi is the most athletic girl you’d find who’s full of energy all the time, yet intimidating when she wants to be. Good thing I didn’t get the intimidating end of her. She took things I’d say for granted. Still, I doubted she’d understand the strange symbol I drew today. I tried anyway. “Guess you could say that,” I replied, “I’ve been drawing this ‘’thing’’ all over my Chemistry textbook.” “Let me take a look.” I handed her my textbook and she examined it carefully. Her eyes widened. “And what happened?” “Er,” I stammered for a bit, because I couldn’t exactly explain what I’d seen. “I saw Mrs. Baccari’s classroom, except it was tainted with blood and dead students. Oh, and she was hanging from the ceiling fan.” Avi was back to her old self. “Sounds gross, but a dream come true. I don’t want to see that snappy hag again,” she joked. “Yeah, I think you just developed art skills randomly. Not bad, Aria.” On that note, she left, and I walked to detention. The hallway was isolated. I approached the classroom and opened the door cautiously. “Mrs. Baccari?” I stepped in and looked around. There was no one in the classroom except for me, until a drop of blood fell on my shoulder. I turned around and screamed. In front of me was Mrs. Baccari, just how I’d seen her in the sudden flash. Slashed throat, hanging from the ceiling fan with blood dripping from her corpse. I backed away and fell into the nearest chair. Then I saw my next horror. I wasn’t alone with Mrs. Baccari in the room. In the corner of the room, behind the door, stood a creature that looked like a mutilated scorpion, with horrible pincers that looked poisonous. It had seen me and slowly made its way towards me. I was paralysed by fear. I was helpless as it approached with its pincers snapping. That shook my paralysis away. I grabbed the nearest thing I could find—my lucky pen—and stabbed it. It made a sizzling sound in the scorpion-monster, and I had the urge to move my temporary blade through it in a pattern. When I was finished, the pattern I accidentally drew blazed in its chitin and it backed away. It looked fairly like another strange symbol I’d seen a few hours ago, but different. It was drawn haphazardly and was already fading away. The demon didn’t move until the symbol started fading away, and that was my chance to run. I dashed out through the window—thankfully I was on a lower floor—and ran away from the monster, only to bump into a guy dressed in complete black with nasty blades hidden all around him. “Watch where you’re going,” he said, “and how can you see me?” Chapter 4: Supernatural Saved Me ~ εмıʟıα σƨшαʟᴅ ~ εмıʟıα So soon enough, Anastasia and I sat down with our other friend Hannah Claremore. After the weird encounter in History, I was done with "weird". The lunch hour passed by how it usually did with the three of us catching up with each other and Hannah checking out James Carstairs. She always sighed whenever he passed by, like she was being seduced just by his presence. Annie and I always chuckled at Hannah, who had always been known for being a hopeless romantic. "Hannah," I started, "You know I could always put in a word for you. I sit next by James in History class." Hannah seemed extremely excited by this news. I should have been, but around me I felt a cloud of dread settle, like it had been hidden for a long time. Was I jealous for Hannah getting the opportunity with James that I could have possibly wanted? No. I just sensed something Supernatural going on. I excused myself from my posse and followed the sense of dread all the way to the Foods Room at our school where everyone cooked in the Foods option. As soon as I entered the room, all the lights started to blink like a episode of paranoia had settled over me. At least I didn't think I was crazy in that way. Eventually, I tried opening the door, but to no avail would it open up again for me to escape the room. But before I could try the emergency exit, I saw a shadow appear behind me. Should I turn around? Should I stand here and die? My mind went with the former as I turned around and saw the ugliest thing that my eyes had ever laid sight on. The figure was covered in scales and slime, like it had come out fresh from a lake. But the deal breaker was the BO that the monster gave off. It was nasty, like sweat that had expired about twenty years ago. I tried my best not to scream out loud. Putting what parkour skills I had to use, I hopped over a few of the counters in the kitchen and attempted to maim the monster, but it didn't work and the monster kept chasing me until I spotted a glowing knife with the same rune as the one I had seen earlier. Except this time, the name of the rune spoke in my mind angelic. So I grabbed the knife with the rune and felt the urge to shout the name of an angel. But the problem was, I only knew of one angel. "Castiel!" I shouted, hoping that something would happen to the knife. The knife suddenly glowed even brighter than beforehand and using the only instinct I could at the time, I threw the knife at the monster. Apparently, it must have just been me because the knife hit the monster square in the heart and the monster fell to it's death before it disappeared, leaving the knife behind. Using my hoodie that I was wearing, I attempted to conceal the knife before heading out of the door not remembering that it was already locked. I attempted to use to knife to unlock the door, but it wasn't working. The only thing that I could think of was pulling the fire alarm and waiting it out until the fire crew could come inside the door while I hid the glowing knife in my hoodie. Chapter 5: To The Institute ~ αяıα шεƨтвяσσκ ~ αяıα The scale of weirdness had officially reached “You’ve Gone Crazy” that day. First, I find weird markings in my book that later revealed that Mrs. Baccari was going to die. Second, Mrs. Baccari dies. Third, I find this monster-thing. Fourth, I kill the monster thing with my lucky pen. Now, I find some guy dressed all in black holding a knife at my throat. “Who are you?” he repeated. I should’ve been scared, but the immense weirdness didn’t let me. “I might—cough—ask you the same—cough—thing—cough—and would you put that knife down? I can’t breathe.” The guy didn’t budge, and grabbed me by my wrist and pulled me to my feet. I didn’t know what was going to happen, but then he noticed the mark on my arm, and he put his knife down. “That’s the Foresight rune. You’re a Shadowhunter?” he asked. “A what?” “Hmm, if you don’t know you’re one, then how did you draw that? Where’s your stele?” “My what?” He rolled his eyes, and brought out something that looked vaguely like a pen. Then a realised it was almost the same as my lucky pen. “You mean my pen?” I asked finally, bringing out mine. “There. That’s a stele. How did you get that?” “Back up. What the absolute hell is happening?” He sighed. “Long story. Basically, you’re one of us. You have to get to the institute before any more demons attack.” “''What?''” But before I knew it, he pulled me along and started to explain the world of Shadowhunters, which I slowly started to believe after all the weird things that happened to me in the past few years. “I’m Connor,” he was saying as we ran to—a taxi cab? “And you are?” “What?” I asked my famous question, then realised he asked for my name. “Oh. Aria.” We entered the cab, and Connor started explaining things better. “But I still don’t know how you got that stele and how you knew the rune…” I didn’t say anything. For the rest of the ride, we were silent until we pulled up to a building. It seemed modern, yet slightly designed as a church. “That’s the Institute?” “Yeah,” Connor replied, as we went inside. Inside, I was greeted by a lot of strange stares as Connor guided me through the hallways. There weren’t too many people here; but there was still a bunch. Everyone inside was covered in those marks—or should I now say Runes—except there were a lot more than one covering their bodies. I avoided their glances and followed Connor to a large, even grand, room with only a twelve-year-old girl inside. “Who’s that?” I whispered to Connor. “Head of the Institute,” he replied, and turned to the girl. “Bee, we got another one today,” “You say that like it’s bad,” she giggled. “Anyway, welcome to the Institute. I’m the Pippycat, but you may call me Bee.” Category:Blog posts